wolfhoundfandomcom-20200222-history
Scott and Stiles
The relationship between True Alpha Werewolf Scott McCall and Human Stiles Stilinski Scott and Stiles' close, unwavering friendship is known to be the main relationship in the entire Teen Wolf series, and though the two have gone through rough patches in the time they've been friends, they always come through it and end up being stronger than ever. They have been best friends at least since early childhood, and have been said to be inseparable by their respective parents, teachers, and mutual friends alike. After Scott was bitten and turned into a werewolf by Peter Hale in Season 1's Wolf Moon, Stiles became his closest confidante and was the main factor in helping Scott retain his humanity as he learned how to control his lycanthropy, along with Scott's then-girlfriend Allison Argent. In time, Scott and Stiles formed a two-person pack that would ultimately become the foundation for the McCall Pack, which grew to include nearly a dozen people, both supernatural and human, who have come and gone throughout the seasons. The two worked as a pair, with Stiles as the "brains" and Scott as the "brawn" in order to solve and deal with supernatural threats such as Peter's reign as Alpha, the Kanima, the Darach, and the Alpha Pack, gaining help from their friends Allison, Lydia Martin, Derek Hale, and Isaac Lahey, among many others. While under the influence of wolfsbane poisoning, it was Stiles who convinced Scott not to kill himself by setting himself on fire. Throughout the second half of Season 3, Scott did everything in his power to save Stiles from his possession by the Nogitsune, and no matter how many people told him that the only way to prevent the deaths of innocent civilians was to kill Stiles, Scott refused to believe that Stiles couldn't be saved and ultimately found a way to free him from his possession. Scott and Stiles continued to protect and defend each other through other supernatural threats throughout the following seasons. Although their friendship was briefly broken due to the manipulations of Theo Raeken, it didn't take long before Scott and Stiles were working together again, eventually reconciling and teaming up once again to reunite the McCall Pack. Since Scott, Stiles, and the rest of the pack defeated the Beast of Gevaudan, the Dread Doctors, and Theo, Scott and Stiles' relationship is stronger than ever. Scott and Stiles are also known as Sciles (and, less commonly, Skittles or McStilinski) by fans Early History It is unknown when exactly Scott and Stiles met, but they have known each other at least since the third grade, judging by comments made by Sheriff Stilinski, Melissa McCall, and Scott and Stiles themselves. According to Scott, the small scar on his cheek is from when he and Stiles were playing lacrosse in the McCall House when they were kids, during which time Scott dove to catch a ball Stiles threw toward him, landed on the glass coffee table, and shattered it, cutting his face and forcing him to get three stitches. ( ) They also apparently used to skateboard in the tunnels under the water treatment plant until Sheriff Stilinski caught them and forbade them from going back, suggesting that Scott and Stiles have been troublemakers from a young age. ( ) Throughout Teen Wolf |-|Season 1= |-|Season 2= |-|Season 3A= |-|Season 3B= |-|Season 4= |-|Book 1={{Scroll-1|content = Trivia *Scott and Stiles' relationship is one of the longest-lasting friendships on the series, as they have known each other since they were children. *Jackson Whittemore once called Scott and Stiles "Tweedledumb" and "Tweedledumber." Category:Relationships Category:Friendships Category:Needs Help Category:Inter-Pack Relationships